pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginagi
Idols: * Mystery * Ginagi Sayonara (Premium Type) Coords: * Mr.Devil Mystery Coord (Mystery) * Miss Diabolik Ginagi Coord (Ginagi) Cyalume Coords: * Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord * Moonlight Blue Golden Coord. Song: * Ways To Be Wicked ______________________________________________________________________________________ Mystery and Ginagi: We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D Come on! Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Ginagi: Crashing the party Guess they lost my invitation Friendly reminder Got my own kind of persuasion Looks like this place could use A bit of misbehaviour Happily ever after With a little flavour Mystery: Bad to the bone With even worse intentions We're gonna steal the show And leave 'em all defenseless A fairy tale life can be Oh, so overrated So raise your voices and Let's get it activated Mystery and Ginagi: Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be Wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be Wicked Apple, apple Dip, dip Wanna try it? Tick, tick Take a bite Come on, be bold Change the way the story's told Making Drama! Switch On! -In the making drama Ginagi is sitting in the garden when suddenly full moon appears and Mystery takes the hand- Mystery:'Come with me and show you the splendor of the night -Ginagi goes with mystery and they begin to make mischief here and there until having all praising them at their feet- '''Ginagi:'How splendid is the night 'Mystery:'And I have my princess '''Ginagi: '''And all at our feet ¡ ''We are the diabolical lovers of the perpetual night!'' "Making Drama, Switch On!" Everything was dark, the background resembling a dark hall, with Mystery in the center of it The floor reflected him, and he was hiding his face with a purple, frilly masquerade mask He moved the mask away, and winked at the audience, as everything started shining Countless people in ball dresses appeared around him, dancing with masks, the faces couldn't be seen '''"Everyone hides a part of their heart behind a mask" The dancers all surrounded Mystery, as Gold Airy wings appeared behind him, and the ball dresses started shining,More dancers appeared around Ginagi who was at the other end dancing while she appeared to him unseen celestial wings, all masked praising Mystery and Ginagi. "Dance along, it's the Liar Masquerade!" Ginagi:'This time the dark is Finally getting your attention We're wicked by the book And class is back in session '''Mystery:'You like it, steal it Gotta beat 'em to the treasure A rite of passage Bad just doesn't get much better 'Mystery and Ginagi:'Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be Wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be Wicked Mother always knows best Show her, pass every test Hear her voice in my head Evil is the only real way to win We got all the ways to be (Hey, hey, hey, hey) W-I-C-K-E-D Let's go! We got all the ways to be (Hey, hey, hey, hey) W-I-C-K-E-D '''¡Cyalume Change! -The lights enveloped both idols, while their auras shone brightly and their light spread all over the stage- Ginagi: ¡Cyalume Heartful! Mystery: ¡Cyalume Royal! Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be Wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be Wicked Cruel and unusual We're taking control There's so many ways to be Wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be Wicked (Hey, hey, hey, hey) We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be So many ways to be wicked Category:Live Category:Duo Live Category:Ginagi Live Category:Mystery Live Category:Celeb Live Category:Premium Live Category:Cool Live